


Moonsun 遺產繼承(中)

by kuobowdd



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuobowdd/pseuds/kuobowdd
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 24





	Moonsun 遺產繼承(中)

-ooc  
-abo設  
-moonsun

__________________

文星伊強撐因耳根被溫熱的吐息影響而發軟的身子，她抬起手想調整姿勢卻又被金容仙扣回桌面。

“既然你也是我遺產的一部份，是不是代表著一切都得聽命於我？”

金容仙說的不帶一點情感，但看著文星伊的眸子的幾絲慌亂轉為平靜卻又起了一股無名火。

重重的刁難建築於想打破她如冰山般的態度，她沒辦法忍受，把她自己的一切當作無所謂的樣子。

大概就是因為那雙靜如止水的眼眸，才把自己的情緒撩撥起了陣陣漣漪。

她看著身下人扯開一抹微妙的微笑，瞇著眸子輕輕回答。

“悉聽尊便。”

“哼，好啊。”

金容仙鬆開了緊握住對方手腕的手，走去把辦公室大門反鎖又走了回來，一把將文星伊推倒在辦公桌上。

扯掉皮帶拉開西褲拉鍊，她的手不安分的探進了內褲裡，指尖時輕時重的揉捻著那處柔弱的敏感。

“唔嗯…”

文星伊為忍著不適而緊咬下唇，緊抓著桌沿的指頭都泛白了，微微的呻吟聲從齒縫流瀉而出，她能感覺到那處的手更加狂妄了一些。

“嗯啊…這樣做…哈啊…也沒用的…”

金容仙沒有理會她的話自顧自地加快了手上的動作，但那兒一點反應都沒有，她甚至開始懷疑起自己是不是搞錯地方了，卻又忽然想起剛才的話，饒有趣味的看著眼眸含著隱隱淚光的文星伊。

“你性冷淡？”

她緩了些氣息淺笑回答道：“讓您失望了。”

“不多試幾次怎麼會知道呢？”

金容仙才沒打算那麼輕易放過文星伊，她又把手伸了回去，將目標指向肉瓣之間的穴口，指尖抵在洞口最前線盤旋了一會，瞧對方也只是紅著臉低吟幾聲便將手指挺入裡頭的溫熱。

儘管有做了一點前戲，手指埋入的甬道依舊有些乾澀，嫩肉像是排斥外來異物般一縮一顫，她不悅的稍微又用了點力，痛感與快感交雜，文星伊沒忍住突然的突進叫出了聲。

雖然很難受，但反抗只會讓對方有機可乘。

“呃啊！…”

金容仙愣了兩秒，指尖在剛才引起文星伊反應的地帶一挑，對方果不其然被生理上的快感攀上了強撐的理智。

“這裡啊。”

呼之欲出的呻吟被文星伊用手心摀了起來，最後甚至緊咬著自己的食指而滲了些血，金容仙見狀便把她的手給移開。

“外面的人…啊…會聽見的”

“我不在意。”

“這樣對…您的評價會不好…”

“是會對公司造成影響吧？”

她加快了抽插的動作，惹的文星伊低聲暗啞，經不住一連串的猛攻，腰身弓起了曖昧的曲線後喘著大氣，朦朧的視線定格在金容仙也有些潮紅的顏面。

“這不是有感覺了嗎？”金容仙緩緩從穴口退了出來，滿意的看著自己沾了晶瑩液體的手指

“…已經夠了吧？”

金容仙似笑非笑：“當然還沒。”

“您還想做什麼？”

她早已做好了心理準備，在認定眼前的人就是自己未來要服侍的社長後，就已經下定決心不反悔。

看著自己秘書那雙堅定的雙眼，她更想變本加厲的去挑戰對方的底線了。

讓她憎恨、畏懼自己，然後逃跑。

“脫掉。”

“……是。”

文星伊頓了沒幾秒手便開始動作了起來，脫掉了白襯衫後只剩下那件深色打底衫，又看了眼金容仙。

“我還想知道文秘書到底為什麼會在這種天氣還穿那麼嚴實呢。”

“不就是想要糟蹋我嗎？”她牽強的笑了笑，垂著頭拉起扎進褲子裡的衣服將其撩至胸前

平坦結實的肚腹上被劃上了一條又一條的傷痕，甚至是延長到了腰際邊，依照判斷能大概是防盜用的有刺鐵絲網弄出的痕跡。

金容仙當下愣了一會，因為那並不像是普通的傷口，就算是被弄傷也不會有那模樣的傷痕。

“這是……”

看著對方的反應，她的笑容更得意了些。

“社長如果想知道，我也不會向您隱瞞。”  
“您大概也知道我是前社長帶過來的人了。”

文星伊曾擁有一個幸福美滿的家庭，她一向獨立自主讓父母很省心，那年她十四歲，因為中學學校離家裡沒幾條街就每天徒步上學，但也因此在某天放學回家時被一群人給擄走。

她掙扎過，但在車上被餵了藥後就昏昏欲睡，醒來時已經被扔在昏暗不明的房間，和她在一個房間的還有另外一個白人孩子，他縮在了陰暗的角落不受控的發抖，看向自己的眼神裡只剩下恐懼。

文星伊當然也害怕，但為了了解當下的情況還是忍著胃部的排山倒海向對方示弱的詢問，才得知那群人不是以勒索贖金為主的綁架犯，是非法組織的軍事武器研發員。

被擄來這裡的人全是他們實驗的白老鼠，因為又死了一個才又抓了一個回來。

也想過逃跑，不過那扇門根本沒辦法破壞，房間也密不通風，陰暗潮濕的空間讓她的手臂起了些紅疹，但也只能看著那扇鐵門絕望的想著自己還有的時日，因為小孩作為實驗對象只要是研發出了一點差錯通常就活不長時間。

過了幾天跟她同房的孩子就被抓走了，兩天就傳來了死訊，很快就輪到文星伊的順位，但她很幸運的撐過了藥劑效用發作的時期。

不過即便是福大命大也只是撐過了最初階段，她被注射藥劑後便被放到一個空曠的空間，那些慘無人道的實驗員沒有因為自己是孩子而放水，直接使用鐵絲網在她的身上繚繞，最後用力一拉，尖刺刺破皮肉流出了汨汨的血水。

年幼的孩子因為注射的量不多而痛的哭天喊地，隱隱聽見研究員重重咋舌，又給她注射了一劑的量才漸漸緩和了痛覺。

作為實驗品的日子過了近三個月的時間，大概是那些人的計畫有了些變動，她得以在這幾個月初次見到外面的世界。

她被扔在了廂型車的後座空位，手上了層鐐銬，出發前還被打了劑麻醉而昏睡，但可能是這段時間以來有了抗藥性，在抵達目的地沒多久就醒了過來，當時車裡空無一人。

想逃跑卻又因為麻醉而感到無力，她呆愣的透過玻璃窗看著外頭，頓時紅了眼眶。

但也就是這時文星伊和當時的社長相遇的機會，黑色的玻璃紙儘管有些阻礙視線，他還是看見了頭髮凌亂的文星伊躺臥在後車廂的痛苦模樣。

金正石當下也著急的不得了，趕緊找了保鑣敲破玻璃窗救出年幼的文星伊，看見孩子身上不符合年齡的傷口心疼不已，連忙將人給帶回了自己訂的酒店。

因為心理陰影而內心封閉的孩子當然對自己的事閉口不提，但他也能理解文星伊冷漠的態度，始終保持著慈祥父親的模樣對待自己，無論是忍受痛苦或是治療時，那個人一直都陪在她的身邊。

她把金正石當作救命恩人，他就像自己第二個父親，將她從黑暗的牢籠裡解救，帶來屬於籠牢外的陽光。

“金社長他…一直都很掛念您。”

金容仙聽了只是沉默，想說出的言語在腦海裡拼湊了一段時間才緩緩道來。

“你明知道成為遺產的一部份後被我繼承是一件荒謬的事，你還是這麼做了。”  
“我還是不懂你如此聽命於我的原因，論感謝也不及我的份。”  
“因為那男人對我來說明明是形同陌路。”

文星伊不知道該把視線放哪只好低下了頭，她皺了皺眉低聲回道：“那是您父親的遺言，我也只剩下這個能夠遵守了。如果沒有遇見金正石社長，我不會有現在的人生。”

“但你成了我的私人財產，何來的未來可言？”

她只是搖了搖頭，牽強一笑。

“只要是他的遺言我願意用盡全力實現，這就是我能把握住了一切。”

金容仙聽了還是不能明白文星伊的堅持，甚至是把她的未來賠在了自己身上，就因為自己是那個沒見過面的男人的孩子。

“…你下班吧。”她坐在辦公椅上看著衣著凌亂的文星伊又熱了耳根，或許是因為個人情感對她起了憐憫心，連先前對話的語氣都減弱了不少

“可是…”

“別可是了，允許你提早下班。”

她轉過椅子背對著對方，身後穿衣服褲子窸窸窣窣的聲音，在聽見她小小聲的道別後關上門的聲響，才側過頭沉澱起方才文星伊所有的話語。

不對。

果然還是荒唐至極。

在那天以後她們之間產生了微妙的變化，彼此的關係說怪不怪，只是金容仙不再找文星伊麻煩，非必要時也沒和她說話或對上視線。

雖然上班回歸正常是件好事，但文星伊總不能習慣對方突然間性情大轉的變化，不過也沒能將疑問問出口，就這麼過一天算一天。

她告訴自己這樣會讓公司逐漸恢復正常運作，也就不再分神去思考這件事。

金容仙今天少見的遲到了，文星伊捧著平板到她的辦公室要報告今天的日程時才發現的。

簡訊沒有通知，電話也沒有打，她看著空蕩蕩的辦公室擔心不免油然而生，文星伊撥通了金容仙的電話號碼也沒有接。

再看了眼平板上的日程表，幸好今天上午沒有任何會議。

多次猶豫之下文星伊還是開著車到了許久未至的租屋處，按著記憶走到了金容仙的房門前，雖然她身上有對方的鑰匙但還是禮貌性地敲了敲門，等到無人回應才插下鑰匙孔轉動。

“打擾了…”她悄悄的探頭進去，看見坐在沙發上的金容仙和手邊散落一地的文件心臟就嚇的差點漏了半拍

文星伊湊近一看才發覺對方只是睡著了，只是臉色並不是多麼的好，她搖了搖對方的肩膀輕輕呼喚著她。

“唔…”  
“…你怎麼在這裡？”

看見金容仙揉著惺忪睡眼看向自己時文星伊才在內心鬆了口氣，她又恢復了平時清冷的聲線回道：“您遲到了，因為您沒有留下任何訊息所以我來看看您的情況。”

“啊，抱歉。”

文星伊敏感的聽出了金社長聲音的嘶啞與疲累，彎下腰收拾著狼藉的地面時不忘關心對方。

“您的氣色不太好。”

“啊…昨晚沒什麼睡。”她闔上眼疲憊的按壓著鼻樑回覆著

“睡不好嗎？要不要安排更好的房間給您？”

“你別多想了，我只是想整合各部門的提議和計畫好讓會議順利進行，順便從中提出一點問題。”金容仙抽走文星伊手中的文件，指著自己昨夜在上頭圈點的部分給旁人看，“我本只想花一些時間，誰知道光是搞懂那些複雜的名詞就用了大部分時間，我不喜歡事情做到一半所以也就沒睡了。”

她偷偷撇了一眼文星伊又把視線收回，音量細弱蚊蠅的說：“反正我平時也閒著…”

文星伊接過被金容仙整合好的會議資料，看著對方淺淺的黑眼圈就有些無奈：“您可以不用那麼費心的。”

“我就說我也只是閒著做做看而已，你不用也沒差。”

金容仙看著文星伊微微蹙起的眉頭就垂下了眸子，反正她本來也就不是什麼名校出身的高材生，做出的整合並不會比熟練的文星伊還好。

她搖了搖頭，妥善的將資料收進了牛皮紙袋。

“既然是社長提出的問題，當然會好好為您解答。”

“不用你來可憐我…”

“不，您既然願意這麼做，作為秘書也沒有理由拒絕。”

“……”

文星伊沒有看向金容仙，但因為對方沉默了半晌都沒有回答便又轉過頭查看。

“社長？”

金容仙坐在椅子上面色痛苦的彎下了腰，身子微顫，顏面紅到了脖頸。

“怎麼了？”她緊張的靠近了金容仙，手心貼住了對方的額頭才感覺到了炙熱的燙，沒多久她卻又一把推走自己，“社長…”

“抱歉，今天的會議我可能去不上了。”她的聲音壓得很低沉，充滿了壓抑

“哪裡不舒服了？”文星伊見對方臉都快皺成一塊，也不忍心直接離開，她沒照顧過病人也不知道該怎麼做，只能乾等著她回覆自己

“沒事…過個幾天就會好了。”

金容仙知道渾身的炙熱並非是體弱發燒而導致的，好幾年前她也有這麼感覺過一次，那是在她分化的後幾天。

這是發情熱，alpha的易感期。

第一次時她沒閒錢買抑制劑，任由過熱的體溫灼燒自己肌膚的每一處，像是千萬隻蟲在身上攀爬一樣難受，她和拳擊場請假了整整一個禮拜，在那狹小的租屋處度過了煎熬的易感階段。

自從那次以後她再也沒有因為這感到困擾，沒想到偏偏在這種時候卻遇上了。

“你先回公司吧…”她不想讓文星伊看見自己這副難堪的模樣，卻又止不住身上的顫抖，腦袋因為發燒而渾沌的一蹋糊塗，她甚至是快沒有力氣分神去應付對方

“燒的那麼嚴重，怎麼可能放您在這不管…”

文星伊嘗試想扶起金容仙的身子，她卻像是極其抗拒的樣子打掉了她的手。

在金容仙大幅度動作時她隱隱的嗅到一股酒精味，交際應酬久了的文星伊很快就認出了這個味道，是帶有果香的白蘭地。

對於突如其來的酒味，文星伊雖然頓了幾秒但也意識的很快，她瞬間呼吸一滯。

那是屬於金容仙的信息素。

“你感覺的到…？你…不是beta嗎…”

文星伊咽了口唾沫，面有難色。

她在公司裡一直都被認作是有威嚴的alpha，雖然也想過要解釋，但當初也是不想因為第二性徵而被其他幹部小看所以就一直隱藏著事實。

誰知道平時冷淡的像座冰山一樣的文秘書，竟然會是一個omega。

她搖頭，輕聲道出了事實。

金容仙也沒有多說什麼，只是板著臉要她快點離開。

“那現在就別待在我身邊了，你這樣很危險…”

易感期的alpha就連飄在空氣中細微的信息素都像是被無限擴大一樣，更何況她眼前竟然還是個可能下一秒就會令自己發瘋的omega。

“你再多待任何一分一秒，我就會把你給吃了。”

“……”  
“這不就是您想要的結果嗎？玷汙我…讓我憎恨你。”

明明只要加大信息素的量，就足以放倒omega脆弱的意志力，但她卻沒有這麼做。

尚仍存一些意識的金容仙聽著愣神，對方說的沒錯，但那也只是她曾經的想法了，或許大概就是因為她傾訴了那段過去，才引起了自己的惻隱之心。

“我已經不明白自己的想法了啊…就算追溯源頭也沒能理清。”  
“誰對誰錯對我來說可能已經不是那麼重要了。”

或許是文星伊這個人把她的生活弄得一團亂，但追本溯源也是因為自己的親生父親導致，她只是為了公司才這麼做。

而且也是文星伊把自己從骯髒陰暗的地下拳擊場帶了出來，不用聞難聞的煙味，不用拖著傷累倒在沙發上，至少比起以前的生活方式，現在的健康安全多了。

現在她只想彌補她的過錯。

“文星伊，我不想做出會後悔的事。”

“這麼做會讓您後悔嗎？”文星伊苦笑，靠向金容仙坐到了她腿上，她手向後一伸，撕開了脖頸上的抑制貼

濃郁的咖啡香隨即竄入alpha的鼻腔，她難受的扭著身子，感覺到血液都往下身衝鋒。

“文星伊…”

金容仙愁著眉閉上了雙眸，睫毛隨著眼皮跳動微顫，像翩翩飛舞的蝶翼。

她一定是在報復自己吧。

文星伊輕撫著金容仙的臉龐，最初見面時的擦傷已經恢復了，看的有一會才忽然發覺自己是第一次那麼仔細的觀察她。

五官很精緻，眉眼的痣添了幾分風情，明明是可以靠臉蛋吃飯的，她不懂為何對方卻要選擇那麼容易傷害到自己的方式去討生活。

“你別…”

只是坐上去而已，她就能感受到alpha身下漸漸不受控的狂暴挺立著，惹的她耳根一熱。

白蘭地的味道越發的濃烈，omega的身子也因此躁熱了起來。

她輕輕地貼住了對方的唇又迷戀的舔著嘴角，小舌侵入她微啟的嘴，兩片柔軟曖昧的交織共舞。 

那次接吻是文星伊的第一次，也是那時初次叫出了金容仙的全名。

唇齒交纏了好長一段時間，直到文星伊喘不過氣才停止，拉開了些距離，才發覺彼此不知何時已經是衣衫不整的模樣。

tbc


End file.
